Words
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: ...His words hurt worse than any of his blows.
1. Chapter 1

I may turn this into a series, I may not. I may have yaoi, I may not. It's all up to the reviewers ;)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Ouran

So you cannot sue ^^

~oOo~

Glass shattered everywhere as a priceless vase came crashing onto the gold and white carpet. Water spread through the material, darkening it like liquid shadow. The deep red roses it contained lay limply on the floor, their heads bowed as if lamenting the actions that caused their demise.

A boy slammed into the now empty side table, tumbling to the ground amidst the shards of shattered glass. The imprint of his father's hand still burned on his left cheek.

"You're hopeless," his father growled, glaring down coldly at his youngest son. "You're pathetic. I don't know why I even let you live."

_Then kill me, _Kyouya thought, clutching at his bruised shoulder. _Kill me now, and save us all a lot of trouble. If you don't want me, then kill me. Kill me. Blame it on whoever you want, but please...just kill me now._

(If only he had the courage to say those words out loud.)

(The words hurt so much more than any of the blows...)

It seemed like an eternity before his father let him stand, leaving him broken and defeated among glass and ruined flowers. Kyouya pulled himself together and ran from the room, ignoring the concerned glances of the household staff, running as if he never wanted to stop running. (No matter how far he ran, or where he hid, eventually he would run out of space to run.)

Kyouya felt trapped. (Trapped in his house. Trapped in this body. Trapped in this world.)

He locked himself in his bedroom, curled up under the covers, and fell asleep.

Pretending he wasn't crying.

~oOo~

Stories are red

Kyouya is blue

I'd be really happy

If you would review ^^


	2. And So Kyouya Met Him

Tamaki Suoh comes into Kyouya's life like a whirlwind of colorful emotions and limitless energy. He takes everything Kyouya knows, everything he's sure of, and turns the Universe on its head.

In other words, _annoying._

He was hyperactive and clingy and he just _wouldn't. Leave. Kyouya. Alone. _Kyouya _tried _to get rid of him, tried to make Tamaki see that he didn't want him around, but none of it seemed to sink into Tamaki's thick skull.

Maybe all that blonde hair of his was cutting off circulation to his brain.

Tamaki brought out uncomfortable emotions Kyouya tried to bury deep in his heart.

Tamaki made things change. He made things different. He popped that little plastic bubble that kept him safe and isolated. A part of Kyouya resented him for that. But a part of him was grateful- he was something new, a distraction from whatever fresh and painful bruises he came to school with that day.

(His best-kept secret- the head of the prestigious and respected Ootori family beat his youngest child.)

He never breathed a word of his troubles, even when Tamaki opened up about his own.

"I'm not allowed to see my mother anymore," Tamaki said, far more solemn than he usually was. "My grandmother says she's a bad mother, and I'm better off without her. And I miss her."

Kyouya pitied Tamaki, the way one might pity a homeless puppy. But he didn't particularly care- why should he concern himself with the problems of some blond twat he only hung out with because his father wanted him to?

At least, he tried to tell himself that.

"Kyouya, something wrong?"

Tamaki tugged on his shirtsleeve, inadvertently hitting a sore spot on his arm. Kyouya shot a foot in the air with a howl of pain.

"Damn it, Suoh!" he growled. "Watch what you're doing!"

Tamaki's eyes were full of innocent confusion. He lifted the cuff of his uniform jacket and blanched at the ugly, yellowing bruises that twisted around his wrist like thorny vines.

"Kyouya…"

"They're none of your concern," Kyouya said bluntly, tugging his sleeve back down over them. "I had an accident. That's all you need to know."

Tamaki pressed his lips into a line, but let the matter rest there.

"Y'know, Kyouya, you're my best friend. If you wanna talk about something-"

"I'll come to you first. We've been over this, Suoh."

Tamaki broke out in a wide grin, then captured Kyouya in another of his spine-breaking hugs.


End file.
